The Answer ?
by SooDoIt
Summary: 'maaf, Kyung… aku tidak bisa pacaran dengan mu lagi..aku menyukai Baekhyun…' 'tak apa Chanyoel oppa. Yang penting kau jaga Beakhyun onnie baik-baik'. Kyungsoo, Hunsoo, Chansoo, Chanbaek


**The Answer ?**

**Main cast:**

**Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Oh Sehun (Boy)**

**Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**Park Chanyoel (Boy)**

**Anggota Exo Lainnya **

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Ff pertama yang autor baru (plak! Sok banget hahaha) bawakan dengan cerita aneh + pasaran yang asli terbuat dari pikiran liar autor sendiri… semoga ini bisa buat kalian bahagia,, maaf typo bertebaran ^^ enjoy the story !**

Kyungsoo POV

'maaf, Kyung… aku tidak bisa pacaran dengan mu lagi..aku menyukai Baekhyun…'

'tak apa Chanyoel oppa. Yang penting kau jaga Beakhyun onnie baik-baik!'

Ucapan itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang , ingin rasanya aku katakan 'jangan putuskan aku!' tapi aku tak bisa… aku tak sanggup memaksa Chanyoel oppa untuk terus di sampingku padahal ia sudah tidak nyaman dengan ku.. aku tak boleh egois! Walau pun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak ' aku masih cinta kamu oppa!'. Keadaan yang menyedihkan ini tidak bisa ku katakana pada siapapun tidak juga pada sahabat yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya tempatku menumpahkan kisah hidup ini, ya sahabat yang sekarang menjadi pacar dari mantan pacarku Byun Beakhyun.

Autor pov

Dengan langkah gontai gadis yang baru saja di putuskan oleh sang kekasih yang berganti status menjadi mantan kekasih itu pun melangkah menuju ruang vocal sampai seseorang memanggilnya "Kyungiee..mau ikut karokean tidak? Ayo kita bersenang-senang Kyung!"

"emm.. maaf, hari ini aku harus latihan vocal Luhan oppa! lain kali saja oppa, aku janji lain kali aku pasti ikut".

"loh emang ada latihan ? kok tidak ada pemberitahuan Kyugie? Apa kim soem lupa memberitahu?" tanya Luhan

"emm sebenarnya memang tak ada latihan oppa hanya saja Kim soem menyuruhku untuk menemuinya , sudah oppa pergi sana kasian Minsook onnie dan Chen oppa menunggu mu".

"ah begitu ya .. ya sudah aku pergi dulu.. hati-hati ya Kyungie jangan pulang terlalu malam kalo ada apa-apa hubungi gege yah.. bye Kyungie". Setelah mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, Luhan pun pergi.

Setelah Luhan pergi, Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan perjalannan nya menuju ruang vocal. Di ruang vocal tidak ada siapapun.. memang tadi Kyungsoo berbohong pada Luhan yang mengatakan akan bertemu dengan Kim soem, Kyungsoo pun memulai memainkan piano nada demi nada ia dentingkan sampai terciptalah sebuah melodi yang mengiris hati ditemani oleh isak tangis. Sampai seorang pria yang sedang tidur pulas di ujung kelas terbangun dan melihat gadis yang memaninkan piano sambil menangis itu dengan serius. Dan tampak lah sekilas senyuman dari pemuda bermuka poker face itu.

Selama satu jam penuh Kyungsoo menumpahkan sakit hatinya dengan memainkan piano sambil menyanyi yang lebih didominasi dengan tangisannya, begitu pun dengan pria berwajah datar itu dia terus saja memandang Kyungsoo. Sampai tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti memainkan piano "Hiks..hiks.. baiklah Do Kyungsoo..sudah cukup dengan menangisi mereka! Sekarang ayo kembali menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang biasanya !" dengan senyum di bibirnya ia pun bergegas untuk pulang.

"emm namanya Do Kyungsoo.. gadis yang menarik, hahahaha lucu sekali dia.. sampai tidak melihat ada pria tampan yang dari tadi memperhatikannya hahaha " ucap pria berwajah datar itu dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Keesokan harinya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi Kyungsoo pun terlihat ceria sampai di depan kelas ia berpapasan dengan Tao "kyung..kyung… pagi kyungie sayang! Jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum kyung! Itu membuat seluruh namja memelototi dan melihatmu dengan mata penuh cinta! Iakkk itu menjijikan kyung!" Tao langsung merangkul kyungsoo dan menyeretnya duduk di bangku.

"Tao..tao.. apa-apa sih aku kan hanya tersenyum tao! Kau berlebihan sekali ah!" ucap kyungsoo

"Kau ini! Apa kau tak tau kyung banyak sekali yang suka dengan mu! Makanya jangan memamerkan senyummu sembarangan! Ah ia aku dengar kelas kita kedatangan murid baru kyung dan katanya ia sangat tampan hahahah".

"ya panda jangan tertawa dekat dengan telingaku … ahh telingaku"kyungsoo yang langsung mengusap-ngusap telinganya "murid baru? Ah kau ini mendengar yang tampan saja langsung semangat hahahaha dasar panda".

"yah memang katanya tampan kyung! Eh tadi aku melihat chanyoel oppa dan baekhyun onnie sedang bericara serius kyung.. ada apa dengan mereka yah?"

"hahaha kau ini senang sekali mengintip orang!"ucap kyungsoo yang terasa panas di bagian dadanya "yah.. aku tidak mengintip hanya tak sengaja melihat saja kyung! Lagian chanyoel oppa bukanya selalu mengantar mu kemana-mana kyung? " Tanya tao

"emm.. hari ini dia sibuk tao!" ucap kyungsoo

Bel pelajaran pun berbunyi …. Seketika kelas pun menjadi hening Lee seomsengnim masuk "Selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru". Terlihatlah pria tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih dan berwajah datar memasuki kelas "Anyong Oh Sehun immida" kelaspun mendadak ribut dan banyak murid yang terpesona dengan murid baru itu sampai lee soem berkata "baiklah, Oh sehun silahkan duduk di bangku di samping Huang Zi Tao" tanpa berkata sehun pun berjalan ke arah tao dan ketika ia melewati meja kyungsoo ia melirik dan berguman " gadis cengeng bermata bulat Do Kyungsoo" dan dia pun menyeringai. Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasa sampai bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"kyung ayo kita ke kantin aku lapar" ajak tao pada kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan buku "sebentar tao aku masukan buku ini dulu" setelah selesi membereskan buku kyungsoo dan tao pun pergi kekantin, tanpa disadari kedua orang itu sehun mengikuti mereka.

At kantin

"kyung! Kyungsoo" Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk bergabung dengannya, di meja paling pojok yang di tempati luhan terlihat pula ada Kris oppa, suho oppa, minsook onnie, dan chen oppa. Tanpa berpikir panjang kyungsoo pun membawa nampan makanannya dan tidak lupa membawa panda nya (maksudnya Tao) menuju meja luhan "Oppa.. Onnie anyong!" sapa kyungsoo yang langsung mengambil tempat di samping Luhan begitu juga tao yang mengambil tempat di samping chen. "kyung mana chanyoel? Biasanya kalian lengket sekali?" Tanya minsook onnie

"emm mungkin bersama beakhyun onnie, oh ia sekarang aku dan chanyoel oppa sudah tidak ada hubungan khusus lagi, sekarang kami menjadi teman biasa hehehe" jawab kyungsoo santai tapi berdampak pada tao dan minsook yang melongo, kris yang menatap tajam, chen yang tersedak dan luhan yang syok.

"kyung kau bercanda? Ada apa ini?" Tanya kris "tidak oppa aku dan chanyoel sudah sepakat untuk menjadi teman saja karna kami fikir kami merasa lebih nyaman menjadi teman." Jawab kyungsoo tenang. "uhh pantas saja tadi pagi aku melihat chanyoel oppa dan baekhyun onnie bersama " ucap tao.

"APA? Chanyoel dan beakhyun? Yang benar saja! Jangan-jangan karna beakhyun kalian putus Kyung?" Tanya Luhan emosi. "Lu.. ada apa dengan mu? Tenang Lu kyungsoo saja tenang!" ucap minsook. "benar Luhan tenang biar kita dengarkan dulu kyungsoo berbicara" ucap tegas kris

"Oppa.. Onnie..Tao.. aku kan sudah bilang aku dan chanyoel oppa baik-baik saja Cuma kami merasa lebih baik menjadi teman saja, lagi pula ini pilihan terbaik yang aku dan chanyoel oppa tentukan.." jawab kyungsoo dengan senyum "Jadi aku mohon pada oppa, onnie dan kau juga tao jangan berperasangka buruk pada chanyoel oppa dan juga baekhyun onnie, kalo pun mereka memang saling menyukai biarkan mereka saling memiliki dan bahagia, karna bila mereka bahagia aku pun bahagia .. kita semua tetap teman mereka dan jangan karna masalah ini kita saling menyakiti yah.. Jah ayo kita makan aku sudah lapar onnie, oppa, tao" sambil tersenyum kyungsoo pun melanjutkan makan.

Tiba-tiba minsook memeluk kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya ,tao menangis dan ketiga pria yang ada disana hanya terpaku diam "kyung.. aku tau kau sakit .. menangislah.. jangan tersenyum begitu membuat aku sakit kyung… tidak apa-apa kyung …" ucap minsook. "emm terimakasih onnie, aku tak apa-apa.. ayo makan! Tao kenapa kau menangis?" ucap kyungsoo. "hiks..hiks.. kyung..pabo.. aku menangis karna aku tau kau tak akan menangis.. hiks..hiks.. aku menggantikan mu menangis kyung..hiks..hiks" ucap tao. "ahh.. baiklah sudah sedihnya ya… aku juga ingin menangis jadinya .. jak! Mari kita makan dan lupakan apa yang terjadi!" teriak chen yang membuat luhan melempari nya dengan sendok dan membuat yang berada disana tertawa.

Skip time

bel pulang sekolah pun terdengar, semua murid bersiap-siap untuk pulang begitu juga dengan kyungsoo dan tao. "ayo kyung kita pulang " ucap tao. "emm kau pulang duluan saja tao.. aku mau bertemu dengan kim soem dulu".

"benar kyung kau mau bertemu dengan kim some ? bukan untuk melakukan hal bodoh kan?" Tanya tao. "benar tao, kau ini sudah kubilang kan aku baik-baik saja..apa lagi tadi ada yang menggantikan aku menangis dengan keras " sindir kyungsoo pada tao "ishhh.. kau ini kyung! Aku kan hanya ingin memnghiburmu". Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan memeluk tao "ia terimakasih huang Zi panda ku, aku senang kau melakukan itu, jah sudah sana pulang! " usir kyungsoo pada tao "aishh baiklah, tapi janji kau akan langsung pulang! jangan bersedih dan kau ! kyungie ku sayang ingat masih ada orang yang sayang padamu loh…bye!" pamit tao . Hahaha dasar tao ada-ada saja … emm baiklah mari segera bertemu dengan kim soem. Setelah bertemu dengan kim some kyungsoo pun berjalan dan tanpa di duga di depannya ada baekhyun.

Kyungsoo POV

Deg! Beakhyun onnie… kenapa dia ada disini?

"kyung! Aku…maafkan aku…soal chanyoel…"

"Onnie..ngak apa-apa kok .. kalian memang cocok.." jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Kyung.. kau tidak marah? Jangan tersenyum begitu kyung.. kumohon hiks..hikss..hikss.. lebih mudah untukku jika kau marah padaku, membentakku atau memukulku kyung..jebal.. jangan tersenyum begitu .."

"onnie..jangan menangis.. " aku pun memeluk baekhyun "onnie jangan begini onnie aku tidak marah dengan mu onnie..sudahlah onnie"

"hiks ..kyung aku jahat pada mu kyung! Padahal aku tau kau sangat menyayangi Chanyoel kyung..tapi..tapi aku malah..hiks..hiks.."

"ania..onnie memang aku menyayangi chanyoel oppa dan aku sangat senang bisa menjadi kekasihnya, tapi ketika aku tau chanyoel oppa menyukaimu onnie..memang aku sedih tapi aku juga bahagia karna ternyata chanyoel oppa jujur padaku dan juga perasaannya. Aku tau aku bukan lah yang terbaik baginya karna jika aku yang terbaik untuknya dia tidak mungkin berpaling dariku , dan ternyata onnie lah yang terbaik untuk nya.. jadi kumohon jangan menangis onnie kau adalah sahabatku, ujilma..onnie"

"kyung.. kenapa kau begini kyung! Aku jahat padamu tapi kau tetap baik padaku dan masih menganggapku sebagai sahabat mu.. aku tidak enak pada mu kyung.. aku tidak bisa menerima chanyoel kyung!"

" onnie… jebal! Lihat aku onnie… jangan karna aku kau melepas kebahagian mu … onnie kalau kau mengganggapku sahabat aku mohon terima chanyoel oppa dan berbahagialah dengannya.. onnie tau bahwa Do kyungsoo tidak akan kekurangan pria, lagi pula aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang onnie " kataku berbohong, baekhyun pun tertegun dengan ucapanku "be..benarkah kyung? Kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?kau tidak bohongkan kyung? Tapi aku tidak mau persahabatan kita hancur karna rasa suka aku pada chanyoel dan sebaliknya kyung".

"anni.. onnie benar aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang dan sepertinya aku menyukainya… dan persahabat kita tak mungkin putuskan karna hanya seorang Park Chanyoel! Kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya … dan hapus airmata ini! Aku tak ingin melihat air mata ini lagi onnie!" aku pun menghapus air mata baekhyun onnie dan memeluknya " jah onnie ..carilah chanyoel oppa dan katakan isi hati mu padanya" aku pun menepuk pundak baekhyun onnie dan menyuruhnya beranjak mencari channyoel. "baiklah kyung! Terimakasih aku menyayangimu"baekhyun pun pergi mencari chanyoel. Dan terlihatlah kyungsoo yang menitikan air mata. Tidak jauh dari sana sepasang mata tajam memandang dengan seringai dibibirnya "emm gadis bodoh itu bermain drama picisan..munafik sekali berpura-pura jadi orang baik demi kebahagian orang lain ..ck..ck..bodoh!" pemuda itu pun pergi dengan tampang datarnya.

keesokan harinya berjalan seperti biasanya, sampai jam istirahat berbunyi. "kyung…ayo kita kekantin kyung aku lapar" rengek tao "baiklah tao ayo kita pergi" jawab kyungsoo, saat akan beranjak tiba-tiba tao berteriak "yahhh! Oh Sehun..sehun.. ayo kita ke kantin bersama!" ajak tao pada sehun. Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh dan menemukan tao melambai padanya dengan cueknya dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Melihat itu tao pun berteriak " ..ck..dasar orang aneh di ajak makan malah pergi..ihh menyebalkan sudah kyung ayo kita pergi biarkan saja si albino itu!" dengan tergesa tao pun menarik kyungsoo yang bengong menatap kepergian sehun.

Kyungsoo Pov

Oh Sehun pria aneh..dia dingin dan juga antisocial emm tapi anehnya akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan, kadang aku berfikir dia membenciku . tapi kenapa dia harus membenciku? Kenal saja tidak! Berbicara bahkan berkenalan pun belum .. ck..ck tapi kenapa dia seolah membenci ku yah? Aishhh tidak..tidak mungkin kyungsoo kau ini apa-apain sih jangan menilai orang yang belum kau kenal ! emm..baiklah aku Tanya saja pada tao!

Autor pov

"tao.. Oh sehun itu kenapa dengan dia ?"

"hah? Kenapa apanya kyung?! Biarkan saja si albino itu kyung, dia memang orang aneh.. jarang bersuara berbicara pun tak pernah.. kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan dia? Apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik padanya kyung?! Selidik tao

"anio.. hanya saja aku penasaran padanya tao, aku selalu takut akan tatapannya itu! Apalagi saat menatap ku, apa mungkin dia membenciku tao?"Tanya kyungsoo

"hahahaha mana mungkin kyung! Hari pertama dia duduk di sebelahku dia menatap mu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun dan kau tau saat aku bertanya padanya kenapa dia menatapmu dia berkata 'gadis mata bulat itu menakutkan' hahahaha itu yang ia katakanan "tao pun tertawa melihat kyungsoo yang tertegun sambil menampilkan ekspresi O-O andalannya. "hahahaha sudah lah kyung biarkan saja dia! Dia begitu mungkin karana tak mengenalmu dan takut dengan mata bulatmu itu hahahaha".

"yak! Tao kau ini… apa benar yah mata ini menakutkan?" gumam kyungsoo.

Sepulang sekolah semua murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan hanya tersisa beberapa murid dikelas dan salah satunya adalah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang akan latihan vocal mendengar suara music hiphop di dalam ruangan dance, kaarna penasaran kyungsoo pun mebuka pintu dan dia pun melihat sosok pria tampan sedang menari sangat indah yang tanpa sadar membuat ia terus menatap pria itu tanpa berkedip, sampai music yang mengalun itu berhenti dan sosok pria itu menatap kyungsoo yang memperhatikannya "hei mata bulat berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Dan hey kecilkan mata mu itu menggangguku!" dengan tergagap kyungsoo pun mengedipkan matanya dan berkata "ah..sehun shi, mianne aku mengganggu yah? ". "iya kau mengganggu ! pergi sana pendek!".

Seketika kyungsoo marah karna di katakan pendek "YAK! Bisakah kau berbicara sopan sedikit sehun shi! Dan apa tadi kau bilang! Pendek!PENDEK! enak saja kau mengataiku pendek dasar albino!" teriak kyungsoo

Tiba-tiba sehun mendekat dan menundukan kepalanya sampai setara dengan kyungsoo, tanpa disadari sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata "hey..lihat kau memang pendek! Lihat aku saja harus menunduk seperti ini untuk melihat mu! Dan tutup mata bulatmu !" seketika tubuh kyungsoo terpaku dan takbisa bergerak karna wajahnya dan sehun sangat dekat bahkan ketika sehun berbicara nafasnya pun dapat dirasakan kyungsoo . ketika sehun menjauhkan wajahnya barulah kyungsoo tersadar dan berkata "Sehun shi… kenapa kamu membenciku? ".

Seketika sehun tertawa " hahahahah kau..hahaha..". "Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa.. aku serius sehun shi! Kenapa kau selalu melihatku dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan?" Tanya kyungsoo. "hahaha kau ini.. lucu sekali ! siapa yang bilang aku membencimu?" Tanya sehun . "emm karna tatapan mu itu dan sikap mu" jawab kyungsoo sambil menunduk karna sehun menatapnya tepat dimata.

"jangan menunduk lihat aku pendek! Aku tidak membencimu, sejujurnya aku tertarik dengan mu mata bulat karna sikap sok baikmu itu menarik hahaha" sehun pun pergi dan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang tengah bengong .

Kyungsoo pov

Apaaa? Dia bilang apaa? dia menyukai ku? Ohh tidak..tidak.. Do kyungsoo.. pria albino itu kau menarik! MENARIK! Apa-apan dia ..ck..ck.. pria aneh… !

Hari ini kyungsoo berjalan seorang diri dan tanpa diduga dia melihat pemandanga yang mengiris hatinya ya ..dia melihat baekhyun dan chanyoel sedang berpelukan dan tertawa bersama. Miris rasanya .. memang kyungsoo telah merelakan chanyoel untuk baekhyun tapi hatinya masih sakit ketika melihat sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya tertawa bersama. Tanpa disadari tetesan air mata keluar tak terbendung dengan langkah gontai ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas vocal. Tanpa kyungsoo sadari ternyata di kelas itu ada seorang pria yang tengah tertidur.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, kyungsoo memainkan piano dan terdengarlah nada-nada menyentuh yang diiringi tangis pilu, setelah puas menangis kyungsoo pun bergumam "Hiks..lagi-lagi begini! Do Kyungsoo jangan menangis lagi .. harusnya kau bahagia melihat mereka bahagia! Hiks..hiks".

"Yaa.. pendek! Kenapa kau? Kenapa menangis? Mengganggu saja!" Tanya sehun. Dengan terburu-buru kyungsoo pun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum "ah ..ada kau sehun shi..maaf membuatmu terganggu, aku tak tau kalau kau berada di sini..mianne sehun shi".

"ck..ck..ck selalu saja begitu! Tersenyum untuk menutupi segala sesuatu! Kau itu munafik pendek! Kalo marah ya marah, kalo sedih ya menangis jangan berpura-pura begitu! Itu mengganggu !" ucap sehun tajam. Kyungsoo pun menjawab "mianne bila sikap ku ini membuatmu tak nyaman sehun shi, tapi kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang diriku dan juga hidupku jadi kumohon jangan ikut campur, permisi" kyungsoo pun pergi dan meniggalkan sehun.

"Aishh apa-apain dia! Aku begini karna aku kawatir padanya! Aishh terserah kau saja pendek aku tak akan peduli padamu lagi" sehun pun beranjak pergi menuju di kelas sehun melihat kyungsoo sudah seperti biasa, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama tao.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi waktunya untuk pulang..begitu pun dengan kyungsoo dan tao mereka bergandengan tangan sambil terus bercanda, tepat di koridor kyungsoo merasa namanya dipanggil "kyung..kyungooo.. tunggu!" baekhyun berlari menghampiri tao dan kyungsoo

"Onnie.. ada apa ? kenapa berlarian seperti itu?" Tanya kyungsoo heran

"kyung aku ingin berbicara dengan mu…" jawab baekhyun sambil merilik tao

Merasa jadi pengganggu tau pun berkata " Oh baiklah.. kyungie ..onnie aku pulang duluaan yah.."tao pun pergi dari hadapan kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"emm memang ada apa onnie? Keliatan penting sekali" tanpa di duga baekhyun memeluk kyungsoo "kyung…aku dan chanyoel sudah resmi pacaran kyung.. kemarin ia menembakku lagi kyung". Setetes air mata pun melalir dari mata indah kyungsoo dan langsung saja kyungsoo hapus dan ia tersenyum "selamat ya onnie.. aku ikut senang jada dia dengan baik onnie..berbahagialah onnie".

Baekhyun pun melapaskan pelukannya "benar kyung.. kau bahagia ? benarkah?" Tanya baekhyun

"ne..onnie aku bahagia .. sekarang jagalah chanyoel oppa jangan sepertiku yang tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik" jawab kyungsoo

"Oh… kyung .. terimakasih, kau memang sahabat ku! Aku sayang kamu kyung" ucap beaekhyun

"ia onnie..kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat" jawab kyungsoo

"Oh ia kyung siapa pria yang sedang dekat dengan mu itu? Onnie ingin tau oranggnya kyung".

"emm..itu…itu .. emm pokonya seseorang yang lebih tampan dari chanyoel oppa hehhehe".

"betulkan ? wah onnie sangat penasaran.. bagaimana kalo kita kencan ganda kyung minggu besok bagaimana? Di taman bermain.. ayolah kyung" Tanya baekhyun merengek

"emm..sepertinya minggu ini aku tak bisa onnie" jawab kyungsoo gugup

"ayolah kyung ..aku dan chanyoel belum merasa lega bila belum melihatmu bahagia lagi..ya ..aku mohon kyungie" dengan aigo nya baekhyun pun membujuk kyungsoo

Dengan terpaksa kyungsoo pun menyerah pada aigo baekhyun "emm.. baiklah onnie akan ku coba bicara padanya". "yap..bagusss..kalo begitu aku tunggu kalian di depan taman bermain besok jam 11 siang okay". "baiklah onnie" jawab kyungsoo

"kyung aku duluan yah .. chanyoel sudah menungguku ..bye.." beakhyun pun berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dengan cepat menghampiri chanyoel. Tanpa disadari mereka seorang pria mendengar pembicaraan dua gadis itu "terserah… aku tak peduli..terserah.." lalu diapun pergi.

Kyungsoo pov

Bagaimana ini? Akrhhh aku bisa gila…pabo! Pabo! Kau bodoh kyungsoo! Jelas-jelas kau sedang tidak dekat dengan siapaapun bagaimana bisa kau menyanggupi untuk double date besok … akrhhhhh tuhan bagaimana ini?! Tidak mungkin aku mengajak Kris oppa, luhan oppa atau chen oppa karna mereka juga teman chanyoel oppa dan baekhyun onnie! Huhuhu apa aku harus merayu pria sembarangan? Aniii aku tak bisaaa merayuu..bagaimana ini….ah bagaimana besok saja kalo begini aku jujur saja pada mereka.

Minggu pagi yang cerah tapi tak bisa menyamai kesuraman dari gadis bermata bulat yang dengan gumamam-gumamam aneh bersiap untuk menuju taman bermain. Tepat pukul 11 kurang 10 menit kyungsoo telah tiba di depan taman bermain, kyungsoo mulai gelisah dan merangkai kata untuk meminta maaf pada baekhyun dan chanyoel.

"kyung.. hai kyung" sapa baekhyun gembira sambil merangkul chanyoel

Melihat hal itu kyungsoo pun tersenyum getir "hai…onnie..oppa.."kyungsoo pun menundukan wajahnya. "ada apa kyung? Mana pria rahasia itu?" Tanya baekhyun .

"taka pa-apa onnie.. mianne onnie sebetulnya…." Belum sempat kyungsoo menjawab "kyungie mereka baekhyun noona dan chanyoel hyung?" dengan ekspresi O_O kyungsoo pun terpaku sampai sosok pria tampan berkulit putih itu merangkul kyungsoo dan berkata "hai hyung..noona.. senang bertemu dengan kalian, perkenalkan nama ku sehun,Oh sehun".

"waw kyungie benar katamu dia lebih tampan dari chanyoel hahah…sehun senang bertemu dengan mu juga .. tampaknya kau sudah mengenal kami?" Tanya baekhyun

"hahaha terimakasih pujiannya, tentu saja aku tau noona dan juga hyung karna kyungie selalu bercerita tentang semua sahabatnya pada ku, betul kan sayang?". Tanya sehun pada kyungsoo yang masih belum bereaksi. Melihat itu sehun pun merangkul kyungsoo dan membawa masuk ketaman hiburan.

"baiklah kyung..sehun kita berpisah yah nanti saat makan siang kita bertemu di kafe dekat taman, semoga kencan mu menyenangkan bye" ucap baekhyun yang langsung menggandeng chanyel menjauh.

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo tersadar dari syoknya " Yak! Sehun shi..apa-apan kau ini? Buat apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya kyungsoo

"heh..pendek bukanya berterimakasih juga sudah aku tolong! Sudah untuk hari ini aku berbaik hati menolongmu dari dua orang menyebalkan itu" jawab sehun acuh

"ta..tapi..sehun shi.." ucap kyungsoo terbata "sudah tidak ada tapi-tapin! Anggap aku pacar seharimu, sebut aku sehun saja atau chagi kalo kau mau, lupakan tentang mereka dan ayo kita bersenang-senang chagi" jawab sehun sambil menggandeng kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas.

Kyungsoo pov

Setelah bermain kami berkumpul di kafe untuk makan siang kami tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar celotehan baekhyun dan lelucon dari chanyoel. Sampai tiba-tiba prang (abaikan sound gagal) sendok baekhyun onnie terjatuh dan reflek aku berdiri "onnie, aku ambilkan yang baru yah!"belum sempat aku melangkah chanyoel oppa berkata "jangan kyung biar aku saja yang mengambil untuk baeki chagi" katanya sambil mengelus rambut baekhyun onnie.

Melihat itu aku pun tercengang .. saat kami bersama belum pernah chanyoel oppa melakukan itu padaku, jika sendok ku terjatuh dia hanya akan bertanya tidak apa-apa? Dan aku lah yang meminta sendok baru pada pelayan. Sekarang chanyoel oppa sudah berpaling ke baekhyun onnie.. baekhyun onnie yang manja dan dapat membuat chanyoel oppa ingin melindunginya.. tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh ku chanyoel oppa menggandeng orang lain di depan ku..

Autor pov

Tiba-tiba sehun merangkul kyungsoo "yu..kita pergi chagi! Tuh mereka sudah pergi kajja".

"se..hun tidak perlu merangkul ku seperti ini, terasa tidak nyaman..". tanpa sadar kyungsoo merona

" emm baiklah kalo begitu pegang tangan ku".

Dengan wajah masih merona kyungsoo pun mengenggam tangan sehun yang terasa hangat. "kyung..lihat ada penjual aksesoris..wah indah sekali". "wah ia ..ini cantik banget onnie" jawab kyungsoo.

"baek kau suka? Yang mana? Ayo kita beli" Tanya chanyoel sambil mengelus rambut baekhyun "bener yollie ..bagaimana kalo yang ini? Cocok untuk kita heheh". "emm baiklah chagi, apapun yang kau suka pasti aku suka" jawab chanyoel

kyungsoo tertegun melihat pasangan yang berlovely ria di depannya "kyungie..kau mau juga? Yang ini cantik sepertimu..bagaimana?" Tanya sehun

"ehh?! Tidak usah sehun.." tiba-tiba sehun memakaikan cincin itu ditangan kyungsoo "tidak apa-apa..ngak usah malu-malu sama aku" jawab sehun sambil mengacak rambut kyungsoo "trimakasih" ucap kyungsoo.

"kyung antar aku ke wc.. ayo kyung" baekhyun menarik kyungsoo dengan tergesa. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di wc baeknyun berkata "sehun orangnya baik yah, lembut sekali dia pada mu kyung! Kalo dengan sehun.. chanyoel jadi tidak perlu hawatir lagi dengan mu kyung! Oh ia habis ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya baehyun

dengan mata berkaca-kaca kyungsoo pun berkata "aku ingin pulang onnie" sambil berlari dan langsung memeluk sehun membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria albino ini dan mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan sehun.

"ada apa kyung? Mana baekhyun?" Tanya chanyoel bingung "oppa mianne aku ingin pulang sekarang" ucap kyungsoo parau

"oh begitu baiklah kyung ..pulanglah " jawab Chanyoel. Setelah sehun berpamitan , sehun pun membawa kyungsoo menjauh. Setelah merasa cukup jauh kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya pada sehun "kau tak apa-apa pendek?"

"emm yah taka pa-apa terimakasih sehun shi untuk hari ini, kau telah banyak membantu ku" setelah membungkuk pada sehun kyungsoo pun pergi

Kyungsoo pov

Aku tidak kuat lagi..hatiku masih sakit sekali..kalau tadi kami masih bersama, aku takut akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan ! tidak bisa…kyungsoo bodoh …hati bodoh kenapa masih terasa sakit ketika melihat senyum chanyoel oppa pada baekhyun onnie! Kenapa masih perih ketika melihat mereka berpegangan tangan … bodoh..bodoh..

Autor pov

Seketika kyungsoo pun berhenti berjalan mata bulatnya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar saat didepan trotorar sana ia melihat baekhyun dan chanyoel berciuman dan berpelukan. Pandangan itu tertutupi oleh tubuh tinggi pria yang menatapnya dengan cemas , seketika kyungsoo berada dalam pelukan pria tinggi itu "kyungsoo!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan sehun dan dia tersenyum tapi bukan senyum biasa yang dia punya "bodoh! Sungguh bodoh bukan? Pasti kau mau menertawakanku kan sehun shi? tertawa saja karna ini sangat lucu bukan?"

"Kyung.."

"hahaha bodoh bukan? Sudah di putusin .. eh, malah mendukung hubungan mereka! Sudah jelas mereka bahagia! Tapi aku jadi?! Ku kira saat melihat dia bahagia aku pun akan bahagia… tapi nyatanya.. bodoh.. aku tidak kuat lagi..tidak tahan lagi.. kalo begini terus lebih baik aku mati saja!

Tanpa di duga sehun yang jengkel melihat kyungsoo yang tersenyum aneh mendekatkan wajahnya dan chu! Di ciumnya kyungsoo. PLAK! " APA-APAAN KAMU! BELUM CUKUP MELIHATKU MENDERITA? KENAPA MENCIUMKU ?!" teriak kyungsoo

Dengan tenang sehun menjawab " Aku ingin melihat mu menangis…". "a…apa katamu.. hiks..hiks"kyungsoo pun menagis dan terisak. "lebih baik kamu tumpahkan air matamu sepuasnya.. dari pada memendamnya dan menangis dalam hati.. dengar! Aku benci sekali saat melihatmu menangis seorang diri dengan dentingan piaono, aku benci sekali melihat kamu tersenyum dengan bodohnya ketika hati kamu sakit, aku benci sekali ketika do kyungsoo yang bodoh ini sok baik dan munafik untuk membahagiakan orang lain sedang hatinya hancur." Sehun membawa kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya "menangislah.. ekspresikan dirim! Jika sedih menangis jika senang tersenyum!".

"hiks..hiks..sebetulnya..hiks aku sangat ingin ada yang tau perasaanku ini.. aku sangat ingin menangis dan berkata 'aku sakit hati' tapi aku takut tak ada yang mau mengerti..hikss.. terimakasih sehun..hiks terimakasih".

Setelah kyungsoo tenang dan berhenti menangis sekarang hatinya lega dan juga malu. Malu pada pemuda albino di sampingnya.

"Yak! Pendek sudah jangan menangis lagi! Lihat gara-gara kau baju ku jadi basah begini!" gerutu sehun

"emm..mianne sehun shi, nanti akan bersihkan baju mu itu berikan saja pada ku" ucap kyungsoo "sehun shi bolehkah aku bertanya?".

"emm.." jawab sehun. "kenapa kau hari ini baik sekali pada ku? Sampai kau mau menolongku?".

"sudah kubilang karna aku tertarik dengan mu" jawab cuek sehun yang berhasil membuat kyungsoo merona "kenapa kau tertarik pada ku?" Tanya kyungsoo ragu.

"emm..karna kau itu bodoh, pendek, bermata bulat".

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu? Kau mengejeku ? apa kau tak sadar ! kau itu muka datar, aneh,tak pernah berbicara, tak pernah tersenyum dan kau albino!" kesal kyungsoo

"Yah..Oi pendek! Sepertinya kau telah kembali seperti semula .. baguslah.. ayo kita pulang" sehun menatap kyungsoo yang menampakan ekspresi O.O, mengacak rambut kyungsoo dan menggandeng kyungsoo untuk berjalan pulang. tanpa diduga jantung kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

END

Maaaf yak au ceritany acak-acakan dan gak banget hahaha… maklum penulis baru..

Menerima kritik dan saran dan jangan lupa review nya arigato O.O

Have fun !


End file.
